Fan Mix
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: Ocho pequeños drabbles y viñetas basados en ocho canciones, una para cada una de las ocho diferentes parejas: Ethan/Reid; Hotch/Reid; Sean/Reid; Rossi/Sean; Prentiss/JJ; Will/JJ; Elle/Seaver; Kevin/García.


Hello, habitantes del planeta fandom! ^^

Nadie me esperaba por aquí tan pronto, eh? Bueno, no saben lo que me encanta decirle a la gente cuando se equivoca XDD (ok, mejor ignoren eso : D).

Well, well… para iniciar el año les traigo este llamado "Fan mix". Tal como vieron en el resumen, se trata de ocho drabbles y viñetas inspiradas en ocho diferentes canciones, una para cada una de las mencionadas ocho parejas. ¿Les parece extraño?

Verán, este asunto surgió hace un tiempo en Tumblr. JustJasper propuso la idea de hacer graphs usando una(s) pareja(s) con una o varias canciones con las que les relacionaramos. La idea de que hiciera eso… sí, efectivamente fue de mi esposa lintu (es una mujer con mucha influencia, saben?) XDD. Pero como mi inspiración me traiciona a cada rato y la ardillita en mi cerebro corre en su ruedita para donde quiere, decidí hacerlo a mi manera y escribir drabbles y viñetas bajo las mismas reglas. Quién soy yo para cuestionar mi propia inspiración después de todo? ;D

Así que, sin más preámbulos…

**FanMix**

**Ethan Jones/Spencer Reid**

**Canción: **_I don't wanna miss a thing _– Aerosmith

**Palabras: **267

Teme cerrar los ojos. Había pasado tanto, tanto tiempo desde la última vez que contempló a Ethan Jones dormir, que sentía como si fuese la primera ocasión en la que sus ojos se posaban en él. Tenía esa misma sonrisa satisfecha y una solemne respiración que gentilmente le permitía ensanchar su torneado pecho. Y por un momento, Spencer se pregunta si tal vez, quizá, estará soñando con él.

Se sentía sonreír como un completo tonto al notarse incapaz de alejar los ojos. Corrió su mano desde la cabellera ennegrecida hasta deslizarla por la frondosa barba del músico. Quería en cambio ser capaz de embotellar ese instante, de ser egoísta y congelar ese segundo exacto, habitándolo para siempre. Pero no. No importaba cuán perfectamente se grabaran los acontecimientos en su prodigiosa memoria, tampoco el amor que sabía aún existía entre ellos. Lo suyo se había terminado hacía ya bastante tiempo.

Y sólo hoy, esta vez, se permitieron entregarse, a sabiendas de que no se trataba de un nuevo comienzo, que todo quedaría enterrado como una grata remembranza, entre los callejones plagados por el humo de cigarrillo, y el jazz suave danzando por los congestionados barrios de New Orleans.

Incluso consciente de la realidad, no quiere dormir, de verdad no desea cerrar sus ojos; claudica en su anhelo de no volver a extrañar los besos de ese hombre, así que lucha casi inútilmente contra el cansancio que asecha a sus parpados exhaustos. Sabe que a la mañana siguiente perderá la calidez de ese instante, y entonces todo regresará: el miedo, la soledad, la necesidad por otra inyección de hidromorfina.

**Kevin Lynch/Penelope Garcia**

**Canción: **_Happy Together – The Turtles_

**Palabras: **246

"Todo sucede por una razón". Esa era una frase que Penélope García constantemente decía, y en la que efectivamente depositaba su fe cada día. Así que le alegró inmensamente cuando J.J. le confesó que la misma Penélope la había dicho cuando se conocieron en el área de escritorios.

Sabía que los dados fueron lanzados hacia ellos en las más terribles circunstancias, y aun así develaron el número perfecto que los unió inesperadamente. Como _tenía_ que ser, siempre pensaba.

Cuando la conoció, nunca creyó que podría enamorarse tan profundamente. Pero Penélope era demasiado maravillosa que cada, a veces vacilante, palabra de amor conseguía aclarar su mente.

En ocasiones, si debía ser honesto, desea que Penélope considere dejar la BAU para marcharse con él a esa retirada granja rodeada de acres, paneles solares y verdes campos que una vez le prometió.

_-¿Tú, Kevin Lynch, renunciarías a toda la tecnología digital? –le había preguntando ella con suma certeza. Sin duda, el más válido cuestionamiento. _

_-Todo lo que necesito es a ti. –respondió él casi inmediatamente._

Era verdad. Y él estaba, está, dispuesto a dejar el mundo que conoce y tanto adora atrás, sólo por ella, por alejarla de los horrores que le atacan desde sus monitores todos los días. Pero sabe que Penélope jamás podría apartarse de su familia, sus computadoras y la vida que tenía hecha.

Así que él la acompañaría ahora y siempre, consciente de que no se imagina a sí mismo amando a otra mujer con la misma intensidad que la ama a ella.

**Emily Prentiss/Jennifer Jareau**

**Canción: **_Mujer contra mujer _– Mecano

**Palabras: **374

La cercanía que vislumbra entre J.J. y Emily no es extraña. Comprendía la velocidad con la que las féminas embonaron en el trabajo y la amistad; después de todo, eran mujeres simplemente maravillosas. Existió un algo casi gravitaciones desde el segundo que se conocieron, y le pareció tan natural que jamás notó cuando esa relación comenzó a atravesar bastas fronteras.

Penélope García no era una perfiladora, ni siquiera se deseaba en tal puesto. Pero ese no fue impedimento para darse cuenta de las sonrisas apartadas de la amabilidad, el intercambio de palabras discretas durante el café de cada mañana, los toques que delicadamente anulaban la necesidad del habla. Tal vez no era un asunto de conducta; quizá no lo notó, solamente lo sintió.

Nunca se ha atrevido a decir nada. Sabe que es un secreto de dos, del que se supone ella no tiene la más mínima idea. Y de verdad está feliz por ellas.

Mas, bajo toda aquella belleza, puede sentir también la cobertura de temor y frustración. Nota a la perfección las ocasiones en las que Emily desliza su brazo por los hombros de Jennifer, y ésta se aparta con un beso fugaz, que no es más sino una solemne disculpa a su cobardía. Después vira sus ojos azules hacia todas direcciones, rogando internamente la inexistencia de testigo alguno. Prentiss suspira entonces con frustración y se mantiene a cierta distancia por el resto del día.

Eso siempre la entristece. Pero también entiende las millones de cosas que deben cruzar por la mente de J.J., haciéndole creer que no está bien. Sabe que Emily no es muy feliz por ello, pero lo trata de comprender y sabe porqué es un secreto.

Pero hay otras ocasiones en las que Emily desliza su mano bajo la mesa, rozándola contra la de Jennifer, incitándole a sostener la suya como si esos segundos fuesen toda una vida para ella. Entonces, J.J. sonríe con calidez, entrelazando sus dedos. Es el momento cuando no hay cabida para dudas ni temores, en los que sólo hay amor sincero endulzado por un par de sonrisas sabor cereza. Y esos son los instantes en los que Emily olvida sus frustraciones, Jennifer deja de lado sus temores, y nada más importa. Es cuando Penélope sonríe, sabiendo que las dos estarán bien.

**Sean Hotchner/ Spencer Reid**

**Canción: **_La mujer que no soñé jamás _– Ricardo Arjona

**Palabras: **207

Spencer Reid no era su tipo. No. A él siempre le fueron más el tipo de mujeres hermosas, no muy altas, bien proporcionadas y de piernas perfectamente torneadas. No es que fuese exigente; pero, ese era justo el tipo que era capaz de atraer sin dificultad alguna. Y estaba orgulloso de que eso no era un algo de lo que muchos se pudiesen jactar.

Ellas eran sensuales, bellas y totalmente enamoradas de la danza hipnótica de los colores en espectro sobre las pistas de baile al compás de estruendosas piezas. Pero Spencer no era así, vaya, ni siquiera era una mujer. Era hermoso, sin duda alguna; simplemente esa no era una cuestión trascendental para él mismo. Prefería el confort del hogar y el delicioso aroma de café acaramelado en compañía de un nuevo libro, por sobre la mezcolanza vulgar a sudor, cigarrillo y Vodka impregnada sobre su ropa.

Sean Hotchner jamás pensó que se fijaría en alguien como Spencer; no por ser uno de los subordinados de su hermano mayor, o por el hecho de ser un hombre, sino porque simplemente no era su tipo. Pero Spencer era dulce, alegre, un gran conversador, inimaginablemente inteligente, y la persona que lo hacía feliz como jamás había logrado serlo.

**William LaMontagne Jr/Jennifer Jareau**

**Canción: **_Blue eyes _– Mika

**Palabras: **273

Jennifer tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, no como los suyos; los de ella son profundos, brillantes, matizados de alegrías y pesares. Enternecidos cuando toma a Henry entre sus brazos, dulces cuando están juntos, pero llenos de lágrimas atrapadas tras una muralla de fortaleza cada que piensa en los horrores con los que su empleo le lleva a luchar día a día.

A veces él se pregunta si lo que hace vale la pena, si esas victorias a medias y un corazón roto ante la rotunda desconfianza en el mundo son justas. Pero él sabe que sí. Él vivió en ese mundo, él es padre ahora.

Prefiere no decir nada cuando le descubre llorando con algunos informes sobre su regazo, plagados de las más terribles escenas, iconos simples de desgarradoras historias. Es un dolor que viene y parece nunca querer marcharse. Así que sólo puede abrazarla, darle un beso y decirle lo mucho que la ama, lo orgulloso que está de ella aunque muy por dentro de sí desea que Jennifer jamás vuelva subir a otro vuelo. Pero le dice lo que ella necesita escuchar, y se vuelve una píldora para aliviar efímeramente su tortuoso pesar. Eso le gusta.

Igualmente, sabe que Jennifer nunca dejará de luchar contra esas lágrimas, ni se detendrá cuando se trate de esos monstruos. Sabe que ella es absolutamente devota de sacrificar su paz por los inocentes. Y esa es una de las incontables razones que tiene para amarla, para pensar siempre en cómo crear los escenarios perfectos al tenerla en casa, en busca de ver el lado radiante de su alma a través de sus hermosos ojos azules. Deseando no perder eso nunca.

**Elle Greenaway/ Ashley Seaver **

**Canción: **_Me enseñaste – _Ricardo Arjona

**Palabras: **356

Ella jamás podría olvidar el día que conoció a Ashley Seaver. Fue una noche en la que visitó un aglomerado bar, muy fuera de su estilo si hay la necesidad de mencionar, en busca de una copa. Y entre toda la multitud, bañada bajo el jugueteo de colores neón y la gran cantidad de personas que se arremolinaban a su derredor, la vio.

Era preciosa. Su cabello dorado que se derramaba en bucles perfectos sobre su espalda, sus puros ojos azules, y la sonrisa delicada que era casi un adorno permanente en medio de su rostro de porcelana. Se acercó automáticamente, le invitó un par de tragos, dejó desfilar sus mejores palabras decoradas por casuales sonrisas. Consiguió su número telefónico. Una cita. Seis citas. Y en un tiempo incierto… ¡bam! Vivían juntas.

Elle nunca había abierto su hogar a nadie. Estaba acostumbrada a vivir en un mundo parsimonioso, construido específicamente para uno. Así que le sorprendió lo dispuesta que estaba a aprender, y lo mucho que le gustó descubrir que Ashley era una muy paciente mentora.

Le enseñó muchas cosas. Ashley era dulce y con una presencia dotada por una belleza que jamás había visto. Ésta dulce mujer, sin saberlo, le mostró cómo disfrutar las cosas más insignificantes, lo que era querer a alguien dando un distintivo a cada detalle, incluso aprendió un par de lecciones sexuales.

Así que cuando Ashley empacó sus cosas en cajas y maletas, con una indignación que ella jactaba ir acumulando desde hacía meses, en medio de un ceño fruncido y una mandíbula apretada resquebrajando su rostro de ángel, para finalmente marcharse de su vida, no lo podía creer. Toda esa felicidad simplemente se había estado deslizando entre sus dedos de una forma que nunca notó.

Elle Greenaway siempre fue una mujer totalmente independiente, un rasgo muy propio de sus ideales feministas. Ahora era incapaz de saber qué hacer lejos de esa tan insípida jovencita. Así que de cuando en cuando se dedica a ahogar su derrota en un vaso demasiado reposado del whisky que guarda en la heladera, tratando de olvidar lo mucho que echa de menos a Ashley Seaver.

**Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid**

**Canción: **_The only exception_ – Paramore

**Palabras: **541

Spencer siente con claridad el brazo que le rodea en protección, el cuerpo que cálidamente se presiona contra el suyo, y la respiración apacible que roza suavemente sobre su cuello.

Y tiene miedo.

Miedo de que ésta no sea sino otra historia de endebles promesas sobre eternidades, lunas y estrellas. Sabe acerca de esa enorme posibilidad de que no sea para siempre, que se trate únicamente sobre una belleza acolchada en un mar de pétalos de rosas por la noche; y que en el día, cuando la luz del sol lo aclare todo, pueda ver las espinas rasgando justo sobre su corazón cicatrizado. Después de todo, sabe por experiencia la irrealidad de tales cuentos.

Ve en sí mismo aterradoras similitudes con su madre. Pero en estas _cuestiones especiales_, no se trata de la esquizofrenia. Es acerca de todas esas ocasiones en las que la vio llorar mientras ella pensaba que estaba ocupado en la otra habitación con sus lecturas, o las veces que la escuchaba maldecir a la vida cuando creía que su pequeño todavía dormía.

Se sentía embestido por oleadas de dolor, por aguas de amargura que cruelmente serpenteaban por todo su ser. Sabía que, incluso sin decirlo, ella se culpaba por todo. Así que cuando papá se marchó en un intento egoísta de rehacer su vida, Diana Reid se rompió.

Spencer sufrió su propia dolencia, dejándose quemar por la agonía de su madre, deseando mitigar tal sufrimiento ajeno un poco. Y ese fue el día en que se prometió a sí mismo no amar, nunca entregar su corazón a nadie, en una forma de evitar cualquier posibilidad de revivir ese dolor.

Le había funcionado muy bien a lo largo de su vida. Tuvo novios sin ser demasiado amoroso, sonreía manteniendo sus cínicas creencias, disfrutaba del tiempo con ellos sin apartarse de la confortable distancia que se marcaba desde el comienzo. Cada uno llegó en diferentes circunstancias y significaron algo distinto; pero aún antes de cada llegada, sabía que el final _debía _ser el mismo: mantenerse solo.

Y "lo sabía", porque ahora no está seguro.

Cuando Aaron apareció en su vida, todo iba de acuerdo al plan. Pero sin darse cuenta, traicionó su única norma inquebrantable: se enamoró. Aaron Hotchner le dijo que lo amaba, y aunque no era la primera vez que alguien se lo decía, eso bastó para tomarle lejos de su zona de confort.

Y tiene miedo porque le corresponde, porque estúpidamente permite que Aaron tenga su frágil corazón en la mano, porque es feliz como su madre lo era antes de sufrir, porque Aaron puede irse en cualquier instante tal como hizo su padre.

Pero hay momentos, como éste, en que se permite ser rodeado en un cálido abrazo, escuchando los latidos acompasados a través del henchido pecho, permitiéndose ser feliz de que Hotch sea la excepción de sus reglas y conflictos. Y el temor se va por momentos, abandonando tras de sí una sonrisa repleta del amor y la confianza incondicional que siempre renegó de creer.

Si tiene que ser honesto, desconoce el destino final de tan extraña travesía; pero por Aaron, y sólo por él, está dispuesto a sonreír, ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad y disfrutar del que espera sea un largo, largo viaje.

**David Rossi/Sean Hotchner**

**Canción: **_Dime que no _– Ricardo Arjona

**Palabras: **543

Era una cosa curiosa. Tras su tercer divorcio, cuando firmó los papeles cediendo parte de sus bienes a cambio de su libertad, se prometió a sí mismo que esa sería su última relación seria. Bueno, tan seria como habían intentado ser sus matrimonios anteriores.

Tres veces eran las que había fallado, las que no se comprometió como lo esperaba, que no quiso tener hijos. Y con eso le bastaba. No quería saber nada más de abogados, casas, argollas o vestidos de novia.

Pero hoy le sorprende lo fácil que puede traicionar sus principios por un rostro bonito, y no cualquiera, sino el del hermanito menor de su jefe de unidad: Sean Hotchner.

Conocía a Sean desde hacía años, cuando Aaron todavía era el _novato de la BAU_. Lo había llevado junto con Haley a un par de reuniones. Y le causaba gracia cómo ese chico parecía más el hijo de un matrimonio joven que su pequeño hermano; era un adolescente, casi un niño. Pero ahora era un apuesto joven de veintinueve años, con una sonrisa y una expresión tan imponente que se vio incapaz de evadir la flecha que se disparó justo contra su pecho. Y no pudo fingir no haber notado el mismo interés por parte del chico.

En poco tiempo comenzó a frecuentar el restaurante donde Sean trabaja, haciéndose cada día de un sitio en la barra, ofreciendo desde amenas conversaciones hasta los cumplidos más originales que hasta hoy recuerda, y a veces sólo un bonito obsequio. Sean siempre sonríe, halagado y honesto. Y eso es lo que basta para alegrar su día.

Igualmente, el joven Hotchner tiende a rechazar sus invitaciones abiertas, y eso no le decepciona en absoluto. Todavía recuerda lo que era "hacerse el difícil". Y está bien. Le gusta seguir su juego, esforzarse en cambiar esos "no" por los "sí" que ambos realmente pretenden. Y se alegra, porque piensa que Sean es lo mejor que le ha sucedido en mucho tiempo.

A sus cincuenta y cuatro años no puede concebirse a sí mismo en tal situación. No porque no hubiese salido con nadie más desde su último divorcio; es simplemente que no había cortejado a alguien desde su primer matrimonio. Pero Sean le hace sentir como un adolescente de nuevo; siempre llevándole a planificar una rutina, enlistar enunciados correctos e ilusionarse sobre atractivos momentos.

Esa tarde Rossi se encontraba sobre su banquillo alto de siempre, observando el reloj de pared antes de pasar una servilleta de papel sobre su boca, saboreando el rastro de la comida todavía en su garganta. Vio a Sean aproximarse a recoger sus trastes usados. Una sonrisa tiró de sus labios, listo para su periódica pregunta:

-Entonces… ¿estás ocupado esta noche? –se aventuró David a preguntar, retrocediendo como el joven frotaba el paño húmedo sobre la superficie de madera.

Sean elevó sus ojos, reclinándose un poco más sobre la barra de servicio, en un inútil intento por opacar la sonrisa en su rostro.

-No lo sé –respondió sencillo, reprimiendo los ápices de emoción repartidos por sus facciones delatoras-. Yo te aviso si puedo.

David se retiró. No sabía si esa sería una de las noches en las que Sean le llamaría para disculparse por lo que fuese que impidiera una cita, o sólo saldrían juntos informalmente. Pero es consciente que, fuese lo que fuese, le gustará el resultado.

**FIN**

Oh, sinceramente el resultado de este proyecto no me pareció tan malo n3n. Me gustó escribir para distintas parejas, en especial porque todas esas me gustan *w*. Claro que todavía me debo un Morgan/Jordan, un Morgan/García, un Morgan/Reid, un Rossi/García y un Rawson/Prentiss… pero eso será para otra ocasión XD

Espero que les haya gustado leer estos drabbles viñetas tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlos. Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer y por permitirse perder su tiempo con mis pequeños trabajos y estas notas finales. Y millones de gracias por supuesto a aquellos que se aventuren a dejar un comentario. De verdad me hace muy feliz saber lo que piensan ^^.

Les deseo un gran inicio de año!

Hasta la próxima!

Dayna Kon out~


End file.
